


watch the world ignite

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Question (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, only Renee - stubborn, reckless Renee - would do something as stupid as taking a bullet for a Bertinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch the world ignite

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'under control' by ellie goulding.

Naturally, only Renee - stubborn, reckless,  _stupid stupid stupid_ Renee - would do something as  _stupid_ as taking a bullet for a Bertinelli.

It loops like a broken record in the projector screen of her mind, the way Renee tossed herself in front of her and the shot rang out, splitting the silence of the night. The way she sent the shooter down with three gunshots through the temple, even as the red was blossoming against Renee's chest. 

 _No,_ Helena thinks, whispers, screams.  _Renee, Renee, Renee._

"Hel."

"Renee - "

"Hold my hand."

Her eyes are sun-bright, lucid, and Helena grips Renee's hand like it's a lifeline. Renee closes her eyes and manages to raise her other hand to touch Helena's cheek. "I'm dying."

The statement is just that - a statement, devoid of fear or doubt. Renee's gaze meets hers, and the pads of her fingers drift closer to Helena's lips. The Question has always been calm, rational, even when the darkness is clouding in on her vision. "I can't breathe," she says quietly, closing her eyes. "I can't breathe."

" _Renee_ \- "

"You're so beautiful." The stutter-pump of rapid gasps, her teeth clenching together. "My love. Helena."

It's raw and it leaves Helena wanting as she tries in vain to stop the bleeding with her free hand, staining her skin. Bertinellis do not beg, but she is more than that, has always been. "Don't leave me. Please."

Her fingers are still wrapped around Renee's hand and she can feel her pulse, beat by beat by beat, a twisted symphony, slow, slow, slower. 

Too slow.

 

 

" _Renee._ " 


End file.
